User blog:XIIIOerbaDiaVanille/If we were Touhou characters, we would be...
This is just a fun little blog comparing people here to Touhou characters. If you want me to add you, tell me and I will try, but I cannot guarantee I will come back with anything. Also, since almost every character in Touhou is a girl, don't ask me to be a boy. You will not be accommodated. Also, I am not done yet, so if I come up with any more on my own, they will be added. Characters listed in order of appearance in game. To learn more about your character (or any character) look them up on the Touhou Wiki. Please enjoy! ProjectPredacon: Reimu Hakurei Species: Human Ability: Flying in the air, aura manipulation Personality: Carefree and sentimental. Not too attached to the world of the living Sjelen Kain: Alice Margatroid Species: Magician, once human Ability: Using magic, handling dolls Personality: Indifferent towards others, but hospitable. MakiKuronami: Cirno Species: Fairy Ability: Manipulation of cold Personality: Smarter than most fairies, but not by much. Overconfident and obsessed with freezing anything and everything Opaquanity: Hong Meiling Species: Youkai Ability: Usage of Qi Personality: Very laid-back, but dedicated should the need arise. 13th Madman: Patchouli Knowledge Species: Magician Ability: Handling magic (mainly elemental) Personality: Dark and taciturn, dark meaning keeping to themselves. Loves reading. SxGPenguins: Sakuya Izayoi Species: Human Ability: Time manipulation Personality: Elegant, knowledgeable, and refined, but surprisingly careless at times. Lambda-11: Remilia Scarlet Species: Vampire Ability: Manipulation of fate Personality: Acts superior and is superior. Yet, still a child who has not outgrown being childish Tomai88: Flandre Scarlet Species: Vampire Ability: Destroying absolutely anything Personality: Unstable. Likes to "play" with people... Cbonde101: Youmu Konpaku Species: Half-human, half-phantom Ability: Handling sword techniques Personality: Always tries very hard. Never whines about anything. Skitti: Yuyuko Saigyouji Species: Ghost Ability: Manipulating death Personality: Plays dumb and is very eccentric, but has a very calm demeanor Kamikaze: Yukari Yakumo Species: Youkai Ability: Manipulation of boundaries Personality: Very collected. Can be off-putting, but is not actually bad. Equinox: Suika Ibuki Species: Oni Ability: Manipulating density and sparseness Personality: Impulsive, but simple. Huge partyer. Bms111: Keine Kamishirasawa Species: Were-hakutaku Ability: Eating history, creating history while hakutaku Personality: Friendly towards some, but very paranoid. Nederlanderz: Tewi Inaba Species: Youkai rabbit Ability: Conferring good luck to humans Personality: Looked up to. Likes to trick people. Alexptrenton: Eirin Yagokoro Species: Lunarian Ability: Making any drug, natural genius Personality: Seems conceited because of her confusing words, but isn't. Very smart. Exvnir: Kaguya Houraisan Species: Lunarian Ability: Manipulation of eternity and the instantaneous Personality: Very innocent and naïve Yang Long: Fujiwara no Mokou Species: Human Ability: Eternal youth and immortality, resistance to and manipulation of fire Personality: Personable when approached, but gives no mercy to those who wrong her Dipsetab: Aya Shameimaru Species: Crow Tengu Ability: Manipulation of wind Personality: Diligent, good at multitasking, intelligent, and courteous. Non-combative. Darkness Inferno: Komachi Onozuka Species: Shinigami Ability: Manipulation of distance Personality: Good-natured, but laid-back. ME!!!!: Sanae Kochiya Species: Human Ability: Causing miracles Personality: Geeky, energetic, and obedient, sometimes too much so. Likes to act like a fantasy hero Destinyzxs: Suwako Moriya Species: God Ability: Creating earth Personality: Laid-back. Playfully mischievous The Wiki Meister: Tenshi Hinanawi Species: Celestial Ability: Manipulation of earth, identification of one's spirit through the Sword of Hisou Personality: Sheltered, willing to go to unfathomable lengths to ward off boredom. On top of the world Zolnir: Satori Komeiji Species: Satori Ability: Reading minds Personality: Good at knowing things before hearing them. Firefunbro: Rin "Orin" Kaenbyou Species: Kasha Ability: Carrying corpses, communicating with and controlling spirits Personality: Energetic and outgoing. Possesses very strong morals DragonBossGala: Utsuho Reiuji Species: Hell Raven Ability: Manipulation of nuclear fusion Personality: Crazy. Just plain crazy. Floobersman: Luna Child Species: Fairy Ability: Muting nearby sounds Personality: Funny, clumsy, likes to pull pranks. Cassean Cross: Sunny Milk Species: Fairy Ability: Refraction of light Personality: Curious and energetic. Likes to prank and eavesdrop. Ragna the Bloodedge: Soga no Tojiko Species: Ghost Ability: Causing thunder Personality: Nice, but very hot-headed. Not afraid to use coarse language Minomelo: Toyosatomimi no Miko Species: Saint, Hermit Ability: Capable of listening to ten people's conversations at the same time Personality: Surprisingly casual. Likes to joke around. Category:Blog posts